


now i've got you, and you're not what i've asked for.

by oec_yo0mi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Sad and Sweet, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, implied atsuhina, sorry i was talking w my friend and got the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oec_yo0mi/pseuds/oec_yo0mi
Summary: they meet again in a fateful match, but one of them isn't the same.one of them has moved on.(one shot centering around kagehina in the black jackals/ schweiden adlers match)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 218





	now i've got you, and you're not what i've asked for.

“Tobio-kun, wouldja mind not pickin’ a fight with  _ my _ wing spiker?  _ Hm?” _

Ah. Yes of course. 

_ His _ wing spiker. 

It’s not as though Kageyama hadn’t realized it - in fact, it’s plagued his mind ever since that photo of Oikawa and Hinata had made it’s way to him - but it’s similar to re-watching a movie you’ve seen before. From the moment the title makes its way to the screen, all you can think about is where the story is going to go. You writhe with anxiety, watching everything happen just the same. You couldn’t change it, couldn’t change it even if you  _ wanted _ to. You can only let it happen. Waiting - watching - for that moment. And when you’re there, you’re not surprised. You knew it was happening. But, does it ever really hurt any less? 

This is that moment. It stares Kageyama down, and it laughs in his face. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt. Kageyama wasn’t supposed to hold on. They were both going to grow, both going to move on. He knew that - quite well, actually. But there Miya Atsumu was, elbow resting on Hinata’s proud shoulder. On  _ his  _ wing spiker’s proud shoulder. 

“I didn’t pick a fight with him.  _ He  _ picked one with  _ me.”  _

There we go, up and attem, Tobio. The moment hit. Now just like the movie - you move on. You knew it was happening. 

Except, it wasn’t quite over. 

The match. The match burned bright, gently drifting in the wind. The match had been lit ever since that fateful spike in middle school. The match had grown and dimmed, but never ceased to burn. The match sat and waited with the promise of:  _ “See ya later, Kageyama!” _

But being here now; he realizes something. As a perfect set - set by Atsumu - leads to a perfect spike - spiked by Hinata - and they turn to face each other with a smile. 

Only one of them was keeping that match between them alight, now. One had long thrown theirs to the wind. One had long turned their cheek to become someone different. One had long moved on. Even if they were here together now, it was a message. A message delivered quickly and efficiently: sealed delightfully in an envelope of the sound of skin on leather, and the sound of leather on the floor. 

They lose the match. When their eyes meet again, Hinata’s burn bright with pride, Kageyama’s glower dejectedly - but his mouth spreads into a wide grin. 

Hinata really had grown, grown into everything he wanted to be. Kageyama had grown, too, but now more than ever he knew that he had never really quite got over his fondness of the “ _ Freak Duo”,  _ who pioneered out into the world together hand in hand, taking it by storm whether they liked it or not. 

So what hurt most, is that now Hinata’s hand isn’t in his. It’s in Atsumu’s - and they fit perfectly with one another. 

Kageyama’s hand isn’t with anyone’s, now. Not like it used to. It’s holding on to that promise. 

Maybe he was wrong to assume that Hinata would hold on, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :') just something quick, started as a thought and was too good not to write something for it. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
